Overheated
This is a story about Sunflower that got overheated because she ate a weird pill from an unknown merchant. Created by Ariq1144. Characters * Buckethead Zombie * Peashooter * Repeater * Cherry Bomb (mentioned) * Sunflower * Squash * Conehead Zombie * Dr. Zomboss * Marigold * Crazy Dave * Ice-shroom * Chomper * Cabbage-pult * Hot Potato * Pepper-pult (mentioned) * Fire Peashooter (mentioned) Prologue One peaceful morning at Neighborville... Buckethead Zombie: "Braainz..." Peashooter: "A HUGE WAVE OF BUCKETHEAD ZOMBIES!!! AND WE'RE NOT EVEN READY YET!!!" Well, maybe not so peaceful, after all. Repeater: "It's okay! We only need one Cherry Bomb to blow them all! The only problem here is the sun..." Buckethead Zombie: "Braainz..." Repeater: "Sunflower!" Sunflower: "I'm working on it!" Buckethead Zombie: "Braainz..." Peashooter: "Sunflower, hurry!!!" Sunflower: "Almost there!!!" Buckethead Zombie: "Braainz..." Repeater: "There's no other option! Activate the lawn mowers!" Squash: "Got it!" *activates the lawn mowers* *The lawn mowers mows down all the Buckethead Zombies* Peashooter: "Phew! That was CLOSE!" Sunflower: *Produces sun* "Whew! There we go!" Repeater: "..." Sunflower: "...what?" Repeater: "You need to be faster next time! We just lost all the lawn mowers!" Sunflower: "...sorry." Repeater: "Next time, make sure you can produce sun faster!" Sunflower: "I-I'll try..." Conehead Zombie: *Peeking from the bushes* "Interesting..." Chapter 1: Sunshine Pill A few minutes later, at the Zomboss Mansion... Conehead Zombie: "Dr. Zomboss! Dr. Zomboss!" Dr. Zomboss: "What? What is it?" Conehead Zombie: "The Buckethead Zombies has been completely destroyed!" Dr. Zomboss: "Aargh, I don't wanna hear that!" Conehead Zombie: "But I have another news!" Dr. Zomboss: "And what is it?" Conehead Zombie: "Sunflower. She's..." Dr. Zomboss: "Hmm?" A few minutes later, at the garden... Sunflower: *Sigh* "What am I gonna do now? I need to find a way to make myself produces sun faster, or else they will get angry again!" *The bushes near Sunflower are shaking* Sunflower: "Who's that!?" Conehead Zombie: *Jumped in front of Sunflower* Sunflower: *Gasp!* Conehead Zombie: "Hello!" Sunflower: "A ZOMBIE!!!" Conehead Zombie: "A zombie? Where?" Sunflower: "YOU!!!" Conehead Zombie: "Me? Zombie? No! Merchant? Yes!" Sunflower: "...merchant?" Conehead Zombie: "Yes! Greetings!" Sunflower: "...I don't trust you." Conehead Zombie: "Oh, come on! Don't you see this merchant clothes? This merchant boots? This merchant cone? This merchant FACE?" Sunflower: "If you are indeed a merchant, then you should have some goods to sell!" Conehead Zombie: "Some? HA! I have MANY." *shows a large bag full of goods* Sunflower: "Wow! You really is a merchant!" Conehead Zombie: "I tried to told you, but you just won't listen!" Sunflower: "Do you have any items for me to buy?" Conehead Zombie: "Absolutely! What do you want to buy?" Sunflower: "Do you have something that will make me produces sun faster?" Conehead Zombie: "...mmaaayybee..." Sunflower: "Please, I'm desperate!" Conehead Zombie: "Now that I think of it, I do have one item that will make you produces sun faster." Sunflower: "Oh, yeah? What is it?" Conehead Zombie: "The Sunshine Pill is guaranteed to make you produces sun faster!" Sunflower: "Wow! How much for that pill?" Conehead Zombie: "Today is your lucky day, my friend! I'm selling it for free! Just for you!" Sunflower: "Really? Thanks!" Conehead Zombie: "No problem! Here you go!" *give the pill to Sunflower* Sunflower: "Are you sure it's guaranteed to make you produces sun faster?" Conehead Zombie: "100%. Now, if you don't mind, I have some other things to do. Bye!" Sunflower: "Bye!" *Conehead Zombie left* Sunflower: "Wow! What a kind merchant!" Chapter 2: Fast Sun The next day, on the lawn... Buckethead Zombie: "Braainz..." Peashooter: "Won't they just give up already!?" Repeater: "This is bad... Sunflower!" Sunflower: "Leave it to me!" Buckethead Zombie: "Braainz..." Sunflower: "(This is my chance!)" *eat the pill secretly* Buckethead Zombie: "Braainz..." Repeater: "Sunflower, hurry up!" *Sunflower glows brightly, then produces sun faster than ever* Long story short, the zombies has been defeated, all thanks to Sunflower. Peashooter: "Yay!!! Victory is ours!!! All thanks to you, Sunflower!" Sunflower: "Thanks!" *Sunflower produced a sun* Repeater: "I noticed that you can produce sun faster now. How do you able do that?" *Sunflower produced a sun* Sunflower: "Well, you see..." *Sunflower produced a sun* Peashooter: "Hey, why do you keep producing sun?" Sunflower: "I... I don't know! Uh... I can't stop it!" *Sunflower produced a sun* Peashooter: "Uh... Sunflower? Why do your face all glows brightly?" Sunflower: "H-Huh?" *Sunflower produced a sun, and her face glows more* Sunflower: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" *Sunflower produces sun rapidly, her whole body become hot and hotter* Sunflower: "Make it stop!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!" *Sunflower runs away* Peashooter: "Hey! Where are you going? Your face turns red!" *Sunflower shoots yellow lasers at everything from his face* Marigold: "RUUUN!!!" Squash: "This is a disaster!!!" Sunflower: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Crazy Dave: *Step outside the house* "Hey! What is going on here?" *Sunflower tried to shoot Crazy Dave with laser, but missed* Crazy Dave: "GRLBRGRLBRGAWOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" *run inside the house and close the door, then locks it* No one realized, there was a drone watching them... Dr. Zomboss: "Yes! Ahahahaha!" Conehead Zombie: "What's so funny?" Dr. Zomboss: "My plan worked! She will destroy everything that got in her way! Mwuahaha!" Conehead Zombie: "I still don't get it." Dr. Zomboss: "Whatever! It's time for plan B. Mwuahahahahahaha!!!" Buckethead Zombie: "Braainz..." Back on the lawn, every plant has been shot by Sunflower's laser... Sunflower: *Out of breath* "I'm soo tired!" Buckethead Zombie: "Braainz..." Sunflower: "Huh? Oh no!" A HUGE WAVE OF BUCKETHEAD ZOMBIES IS APPROACHING! Sunflower: "No! I can't move! I'm too tired! Help!!!" Meanwhile, at the Zomboss Mansion... Dr. Zomboss: "Hehe! This is gonna be good! Better sit back and grab my tasty Pop Smarts!" Back on the lawn... Buckethead Zombie: "Braainz..." Sunflower: "HEEELP!!!!!" Meanwhile, inside Crazy Dave's house... Crazy Dave: "Wabby wabbo! What should I do?" After a minute of thinking... Crazy Dave: "I know! I'm gonna toast some bread!" A few minutes later... Crazy Dave: "Aha! It's done toasting! And looks like the toaster overheated!" *The toaster exploded* Sunflower: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" Buckethead Zombie: "Braainz..." Crazy Dave: *While eating toast* "Hmm?" *look outside* "Hmm..." Chapter 3: It Burns *The zombies are getting closer and closer* Buckethead Zombie: "Braainz..." Sunflower: "HEEELP!!!!!" Buckethead Zombie: "Braainz..." Sunflower: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" *Sunflower passed out* Buckethead Zombie: "Braainz..." Crazy Dave: "Wabby wabbo! Say hello to the MEGA TOASTER!!!" *shows a giant toaster to the zombies* Buckethead Zombie: "Helloo..." Crazy Dave: "Ooo! A button!" *pressed a button on the mega toaster, which activates the vaccuum that sucks all the zombies inside the mega toaster* Buckethead Zombie: "Hwa!" Crazy Dave: "Clearing the lawn from the soon-to-be-toasted zombies..." After a few minutes... Crazy Dave: "...zzz... Sniff! Sniff! What is this burnt smell? Oh! It must be done toasting! What does this button do?" *pressed a button on the mega toaster, which activates the launcher that launch all burnt zombies to the sky* Buckethead Zombie: "Hwa!" Crazy Dave: "Bye-bye! Uh-oh... The mega toaster overheated too!" *The mega toaster exploded* Sunflower: "Uuh... W-What happened? OW! My body is super hot! I need to cool down!" Crazy Dave: *Continue eating toast* "Do you have peanut butter?" Sunflower: "OUCH!!! IT'S TOO HOT!!!" *runs to the backyard, then jumped to the pool* *The pool water boils* Sunflower: "AAAAAHHH!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!" *jumps out of the pool* Peashooter: "Uugh... What happened? Sunflower? Sunflower!" Sunflower: "I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!" At this point, everything that Sunflower touches, will burn. Peashooter: *Gasp!* "Ice-shroom!" Ice-shroom: *Nods* *Ice-shroom tries to cool down Sunflower, but it didn't work* Peashooter: "Oh no! Sunflower! Why are you like this!?" Sunflower: *While running* "THE MERCHANT!!! FIND THE MERCHANT!!!" Peashooter: "...the merchant?" A few minutes later, at the Zomboss Mansion... Dr. Zomboss: "I've had too much Pop Smarts." Conehead Zombie: "Dr. Zomboss! Dr. Zomboss!" Dr. Zomboss: "What? What is it?" Conehead Zombie: "They came!" Dr. Zomboss: "Who? Who came?" Peashooter: "Hello, Zomboss!" Dr. Zomboss: "You!? What are you doing here!? How did you even get here!?" Peashooter: "Me and my friends would like to meet the merchant..." Chomper: "Grrrrr..." Dr. Zomboss & Conehead Zombie: *Gulp!* AAH!!! OUCH!!! ARGH!!! HWA!!! HELP!!! AW!!! HEY!!! AAAHH!!! Dr. Zomboss: "ENOUGH!!! TAKE WHAT YOU WANT AND LEAVE!!!" Conehead Zombie: "Heheh." Dr. Zomboss: "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" Conehead Zombie: "You just said 'take what you want and leave'. Heheh. Get it? Because they're plants. And leave sounds like leaf... heheh. Heh..." Dr. Zomboss: "..." Peashooter: "..." Conehead Zombie: "..." Dr. Zomboss: "..." Peashooter: "..." Conehead Zombie: "...sorry." Peashooter: "...just give us the cure and we will leave." Conehead Zombie: "Heheh." Peashooter: "..." Dr. Zomboss: "..." Conehead Zombie: "..." Peashooter: "..." Dr. Zomboss: "..." Conehead Zombie: "...okay, I'll stop." Dr. Zomboss: "Here! The cure! Now, leave!" Conehead Zombie: "Heh--" Dr. Zomboss: "SHUT UP!!!" Conehead Zombie: "..." Peashooter: "Alright! We got what we want! G-bye!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "Good bye...! Heheheheheh..." Conehead Zombie: "SHUT UP!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Conehead Zombie: "...nothing? Eheh!" Dr. Zomboss: "Grr..." Chapter 4: Cool Down Back on the lawn... Sunflower: "AAAHH!!! IT BURNS!!!" Peashooter: "Here! Eat this pill!" *Sunflower ate the pill* Sunflower: "...whew! That was CLOSE! Thanks!" Peashooter: "No problem! Huh? Sunflower, you look..." Sunflower: "Y-Yes?" Peashooter: "Your face is all blue! You're freezing!!!" Sunflower: "R-Really?" *fell to the ground* Peashooter: "Oh no! HEELP!!!" The plants did everything to make Sunflower's body temperature back to normal, but nothing worked so far. Peashooter: "This is useless! We have to go back to the Zomboss Mansion and find the real cure!" And so, they returned to the Zomboss Mansion... Meanwhile... Dr. Zomboss: "Mwuahaha! I can't believe they fell for that!" Conehead Zombie: "Yes! They didn't know that the real cure was in my pocket the whole time!" Peashooter: "Oh, really!?" Dr. Zomboss: "Hwa! They came back!" Peashooter: "Give us the cure! Or else..." Chomper: "Grrr..." Dr. Zomboss: *Gulp!* "There are no cures! What are you talking about!?" Peashooter: "DON'T LIE!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "Yikes!" Peashooter: "Chomper?" Chomper: *Nods* "GRAAAWRR!!!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" Meanwhile, on the lawn... Sunflower: "I-I-I'm f-f-freezing... H-H-Help..." Squash: "Don't worry! They will find the cure soon! Hmm?" *The grass near Sunflower are freezing* Squash: *Gasp!* Meanwhile, a''t the Zomboss Mansion...'' Peashooter: "Got it!" Dr. Zomboss: "...UuUuUu..." Peashooter: "Stop that! That's disgusting! Come on, guys! We must hurry!" A few minutes later, on the lawn... Peashooter: *While running* *We did it! We got the cure! Huh?* The whole lawn is frozen. Everything is covered in ice, including the plants... Peashooter: "Oh, no! We're too late!" Cabbage-pult: "We can still fix this!" Peashooter: "How?" At the Frostbite Caves... Hot Potato: "Dum de dum de dum... Hmm?" Peashooter: *While running* "Help! Help!" Hot Potato: "Peashooter! What are you doing here?" Peashooter: "Please help us! Ask Pepper-pult and Fire Peashooter too!" Hot Potato: "...huh?" Long story short, Hot Potato, Pepper-pult, and Fire Peashooter melt all the ice on the lawn. Peashooter: "Phew! Finally!" Sunflower: "E-E-Excuse m-m-me, I-I-I'm s-s-still f-f-freezing h-h-here!" Peashooter: "Oops! Sorry about that! Here, eat this pill!" Sunflower: "A-A-Are y-y-you s-s-sure i-i-it's g-g-gonna w-w-work t-t-this t-t-time?" Peashooter: "100%. Hehe!" *Sunflower ate the pill, and her body temperature returned back to normal* Sunflower: "Whew! Finally!" Peashooter: "Are you sure you're totally fine?" Sunflower: "I'm sure. Don't even worry about it--" *Sunflower produced a sun* Sunflower: "..." Peashooter: "..." The Plants: "..." Sunflower: "...I did that on purpose! Ha!" Peashooter: "I almost had a heart attack! Haha!" The Plants: "Hahahahaha!" Crazy Dave: *Still eating toast* "Do you have peanut butter?" Sunflower: "Hehe!" *wink* THE END Epilogue Dr. Zomboss: "I can't believe my plan failed." Conehead Zombie: "Heheh." Dr. Zomboss: "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" Conehead Zombie: "You just said 'I can't believe my plan failed'. Heheh. Get it? Because they're plants. And plan sounds like plant... heheh. Heh..." Dr. Zomboss: "..." Conehead Zombie: "..." Dr. Zomboss: "..." Conehead Zombie: "...sorry." Dr. Zomboss: "...eugh." Category:Fanfics